callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
VMP
The VMP is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign The VMP is occasionally wielded by NRC troopers and Grunts in the campaign, and is frequented by both Sarah Hall and Peter Maretti. It is also used with a BOA 3 sight by Rachel Kane during the assault on the aquifer facility in Egypt. Report Originally intended as a personal defense weapon for police and security forces, the VMP has been adopted for military use around the world for its light carry weight and high stopping power. Not originally intended for sustained gunfights, the VMP trades magazine capacity for a higher powered round and overall weight reduction. Combined with the weapon's high rate of fire, this can make the VMP difficult to control during continuous fire. While many shooters berate this design as a mistake, many more have learned to adapt their shooting style and have come to rely on the VMP's ability to quickly deliver a volume of high-powered rounds. The VMP's simple but robust design ensures reliability, and a variety of aftermarket configurations make up for its shortcomings. Specifications *Ammo: 5.58x33mm *Length: 448.2mm *Weight: 1.9kg *Barrel: 238.5mm *Production Years: 2061 - Present *Country of Origin: Italy Multiplayer The VMP is unlocked at Level 1, available after using an unlock token. The VMP is a high fire rate SMG capable of a four hit kill to the body in Core, but at long range it will drop off to a six hit kill to the body. While the VMP lacks in range and recoil stability, the weapon is reliable enough to handle close quarters and medium ranged gunfights, resulting with the VMP's popular use among players in the community. The VMP's fire rate is above average in comparison to the rest of the SMGs, firing at 909 RPM. While it does fire slower than the Vesper and other traditional four shot SMGs, the VMP's high fire rate compensates for its low damage. The VMP's recoil is high, tending to pull up and to the right. Combined with the high fire rate, this results with the VMP being unreliable at long ranges, and can be a challenge to use at medium ranges for inexperienced players. However, the large magazine and swift reload helps balance out the VMP's poor handling characteristics. The VMP shares the same attachments as the other SMGs. Quickdraw, Grip, Stock, Laser Sight and Long Barrel all help boost the VMP’s reliable statistics, allowing the user to quickly ADS in a gunfight, experience less recoil, strafe in and out of gunfire and increase hipfire accuracy. Coupling Quickdraw, Grip and Stock with perks such as Afterburner, Fast Hands and Blast Suppressor will allow the user to aggressively push the opposition, quickly reacting to gunfights and utilising their thrusters to their maximum potential, maintaining a high amount of pressure throughout the player's game. The Suppressor works well with the VMP, since the range on the weapon is already low, the Suppressor's 30% range reduction doesn't affect the VMP as much as other weapons in the same category. Combining the Suppressor with perks such as Ghost, Tracker and Dead Silence allows the player to flank around the outer lanes of the map, picking off opponents without alerting their teammates. Fast Mags and Extended Mags increase the amount of time a player can spend in a gunfight. Fast Mags decreases the time it takes to reload the VMP and Extended Mags increases the VMP’s already high magazine count from 40 rounds to 56 rounds. Combining both attachments with perks such as Flak Jacket, Scavenger and Tactical Mask allow the player to continuously spray into opponents, not needing to worry about Lethals, Tacticals and the threat of running out of Reserve Ammunition. This setup could be used in an objective gamemode, where the player focusses on defending an objective point throughout the game. FMJ and Rapid Fire don’t contribute as much to the VMP as other attachments do, FMJ increases the VMP's damage properties against cover and scorestreaks, and Rapid Fire increases the VMP's fire rate by 6%, from 909 RPM to 964 RPM. Many players will not attempt to hit people through cover with a Submachine Gun and notice a difference in the fire rate, resulting with the two attachments showing up less frequently in multiplayer games. The VMP also shares the same diversity in sights as the other SMGs. The Reflex and ELO sights replace the base iron sights with easy to use Optics. The Recon Sight has a higher magnification than the Reflex and ELO, trading short range use for medium range use, something that doesn't synergize well with the VMP. The Varix 3 allows the user to toggle between two magnifications: 1x and 3x. The Varix 3 also helps lower the recoil of the VMP, resulting with an efficient yet awkward choice of sight. The BOA 3 acts like a hybrid of the Varix 3, Reflex, and ELO sights. Not only is the BOA 3 open, but it also helps reduce the VMP's unpredictable recoil. The VMP is a very versatile submachine gun. It has a high fire rate and a high damage output. It has a 40 round capacity, which is comparatively high for an SMG and has user friendly iron sights. The VMP is hard to control, resulting with attachments such as the Grip, BOA 3, and Vairx 3 helping reduce the weapon's recoil. The VMP is a popular weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops III; its reliability has resulted with its prominent use throughout public and competitive games. Zombies The VMP can be found in every Zombies map, available to buy off the wall for 1300 points and can also appear in the Mystery Box for 950 points. The VMP shares the same reliability as its multiplayer counterpart, as it is an efficient early-game wallbuy. Its high magazine size, high reserve ammunition, and high fire rate allow players to accumulate a large amount of points without sacrificing usability. In later rounds, the weapon loses effectiveness; its high fire rate and low damage typically results with players constantly running out of ammunition. When Pack-A-Punched it becomes The Impaler, receiving a higher damage profile and more reserve ammunition. While The Impaler still has the same ammunition problems in later rounds, the weapon is still a considerable choice, especially if the user also has a low mobility weapon such as a Light Machine Gun. Locations * Shadows of Evil: At the top of the metal stairs in the Canal District. * The Giant: In the Automobile Garage where the Thompson used to sit in Der Riese. * Der Eisendrache: On the balcony near the bedrooms and one of the stone dragons. * Zetsubou No Shima: To the left of the bunker's doors. * Gorod Krovi: To the left of the Mall, next to Stamin-Up. * [[Revelations (map)|'Revelations']]: In Origins, to the right of Generator 3 where Speed Cola used to sit and in Revelations, at the bottom of the Crypt close to the lower passage leading to the Kino der Toten segment. VMP vs The Impaler Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Recon Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Grip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked weapon level 10) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 11) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 12) *ELO (unlocked weapon level 13) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Mags (unlocked weapon level 15) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 16) Gallery VMP BO3.png|The VMP in first person VMP kill counter BO3.png|The Kill Counter on the VMP Trivia *When Pack-a-Punched in Zombies, the VMP model includes the Extended Magazine's appearance and reloading animation, despite the weapon not gaining a higher magazine capacity. *The Data Vault description of the VMP fits with the beta version that had a lower 20-round magazine, as it states that "the VMP trades magazine capacity for a higher powered round and overall weight reduction". Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III (comic) Weapons